Expect the Unexpected
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: It's Logan's birthday, and he is under the impression that everyone has forgotten his birthday. Did they really, or did they have a big time surprise for Logan? Read to find out. Written as a birthday present to the one and only Logan Henderson.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Logan Henderson!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

It was the morning of Logan's birthday. He walked out into the kitchen of Apartment 2J only to find that Kendall, James, and Carlos were already up. He fully expected them to bombard him with "Happy Birthday" wishes as soon as they saw him. They looked up, and saw that he was in the room. Now Logan just waited. Patience was a virtue.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall greeted.

On second thought, whoever said that patience was a virtue was stupid! Forget that! Was Kendall serious? Why wouldn't Kendall wish him a happy birthday? Had he forgotten? That was insulting! Logan had _never_ forgotten _Kendall_'s birthday all these years! How long have they all been best friends? Since the third freaking grade! _That_ is how long!

"Hey? Hey! That's all?" Logan answered, rather moodily.

"Uh…how are you?" Kendall replied, thoroughly confuzzled.

Kendall wasn't the only one startled by Logan's behavior. He usually wasn't this…unpleasant…in the morning. James, Kendall, and Carlos traded quizzical expressions with one another while Logan stood there absolutely livid.

"_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed," James remarked.

"Technically, that's not possible, James. Unless one were to wake up on the underside of the bed, which wouldn't be plausible due to the pull of gravity. But even then, that couldn't happen without some sort of adhesive binding one to the underside of the bed," Logan responded.

James blinked his eyes once. Twice. Three times.

"I was being sarcastic," James commented.

"So was I," Logan said.

Carlos gasped, pretending to be shocked. A smile tugged on the lips of both James and Kendall as a result of Carlos' antics.

"You? Sarcastic? No way!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan rolled his eyes. What was this? Pick on Logan Day? He did an about face and headed back to his bedroom. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

"I need to get new friends," Logan called out over his shoulder.

XXXXX

The boys had just finished sound check. They had a concert to perform tonight. Logan was _still_ not a happy camper. He couldn't believe that Gustavo didn't just give him the day off today. It _was_ his birthday after all! Nobody had told him, "Happy Birthday!" yet! Not Gustavo or Kelly! Not Mama Knight or Katie! Not Kendall, James, or Carlos! Not any of his friends at The Palm Woods! Not even any of the crew! Nobody!

Logan was currently brooding all by his lonesome in a corner of the dressing room. He wouldn't so much as look at Kendall, James, or Carlos. He was at an utter loss for words. There weren't very many hours left of his birthday, and so far, no one has even _remembered_ his birthday! Today was _supposed_ to be his special day! But everything about today seemed perfectly ordinary. There was nothing _special_ about it whatsoever.

He had briefly entertained the idea of _telling_ people that it was his birthday today, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why should he? If he has to _tell_ people it's his birthday, it kind of depreciates the value of them wishing him a happy birthday, does it not? It becomes less sincere, but more of something they feel they have to do out of necessity.

"Are you still mad at us, Logie?" Kendall asked.

James and Carlos applauded Kendall's courage. Next to Kendall, they were spineless cowards too afraid to dare even speak to Logan given the mood he was in. Then again, it wasn't _too_ surprising. After all, Kendall _was_ their leader.

Logan gave Kendall the silent treatment. He made no acknowledgement that Kendall had even spoken to him.

"I take that as a 'yes?'" Kendall commented.

"Very good! You want a cookie?" Logan said with biting sarcasm.

"Cookies? Where?" Carlos asked, his head perking up.

Logan was inwardly cursing Carlos for _almost_ making him laugh. He was _supposed_ to be mad at them still! And _them_ included Carlos! Logan pursed his lips together to keep himself from laughing, and opted to roll his eyes at Carlos instead.

"Seriously, where are the cookies?" Carlos inquired, his mouth watering at the mere thought of the scrumptious treat.

Logan couldn't stay in the same dressing room as Carlos one moment longer. He didn't _want_ to laugh. He _wanted_ to be mad at the three of them. They deserved nothing less for forgetting his birthday. However, the longer Logan remained in the same dressing room, the more difficult it became for Logan to _stay_ mad…at Carlos at least…

After Logan left the dressing room, Carlos asked, "Was it something I said?"

XXXXX

If there was one thing that could cheer Logan up, it was seeing the thousands of Rushers who came to see Big Time Rush in concert. They would be nothing without their fans. Their fans made all their blood, sweat, and tears worth it.

While they were performing, Logan put on an act that everything was dandy between the four of them even though that was far from the truth. He interacted with the others just as he did for every other concert. As far as Logan knew, he had the Rushers fooled.

"At this time, we'd like to bring a special someone out on stage. Come on out here!" Kendall said.

Logan's mother, Joanna Mitchell, walked out on stage wheeling a ginormous cake with seventeen lit candles. Logan almost fainted from surprise. He had a huge grin on his face. The hardest part about being out in L.A. was being away from his family. It wasn't often that he got to see his own mother anymore, so that made those few occasions where he _did_ see her all the more special.

"Happy Birthday, Logan!" Kendall, James, and Carlos said in unison.

As smart as Logan was, he sure felt like an idiot right about now. Here he actually thought that his three best friends had forgotten about his birthday. He really should have known better. He wasn't going to lie. He was still a little mad at them. They pulled a fast one on him. But he was too overcome with happiness to stay mad at them for very long.

"Mom!" Logan called out, running into his mother's waiting arms.

The mother and son embraced one another. Logan cried tears of joy. Logan was very much a momma's boy. The others would often tease him about this very fact.

"Give your mom a kiss," Joanna said, tapping her lips.

"Mom! Here? Now?" Logan whined, his cheeks flushed out of embarrassment.

Kendall, James, and Carlos chuckled. They were on to Logan's tricks. They knew he pretended to be embarrassed by public displays of affection by his mother in an attempt to throw suspicion off of him being a momma's boy. He wasn't fooling them though.

"Oh, so you can hug me, but you can't kiss me?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

Logan groaned before giving his mother a quick peck on the lips.

"You call _that_ a kiss? Come here!" Joanna said, grabbing her son by the back of his head; pulling his face towards hers, and giving him a series of kisses in rapid succession, leaving lipstick prints all over Logan's cheeks.

"Mom!" Logan complained as everyone laughed.

The boys got the crowd to help sing "Happy Birthday" to Logan. He had no idea what to wish for before he blew out the candles. What he wanted was his mother, and she was standing right here beside him.

XXXXX

Logan was no longer mad at the others, but someone was mad now. That person was Carlos. He had his arms folded across his chest as he was in full on pout mode. He couldn't believe that Kendall and James hadn't told him that they were flying Logan's mom out for his birthday. Why wouldn't they let him in on that?

"What's wrong, buddy?" James asked, throwing his arm around Carlos' shoulder.

"Don't _buddy_ me!" Carlos exclaimed, shaking himself free.

James held his hands up in the air innocently.

"Did everyone know Logan's mom was flying out here but me?" Carlos asked.

"In all fairness, Logan didn't know either," Kendall stated.

Carlos mock laughed at Kendall. The three others traded amused expressions with one another. Carlos tried so hard to be menacing when he was mad, but he could never quite pull it off. It wasn't unlike a teddy bear trying to pull off being a grizzly bear. It just didn't work.

"Why didn't you tell me though? What? You don't think I can keep a secret?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly!" Kendall and James said in unison.

Carlos scoffed. He couldn't believe his ears. Out of all the ridiculous things…

"That isn't true! I can keep a secret!" Carlos retorted.

"Oh really? Give me one example. _Just _one," Kendall instructed.

Carlos took a long while to ponder that. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His tongue jutted out of the corner of his mouth. He rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger reflectively.

"That's easy! How about the time…no. What about…no. I remember…I can't think of one right now, but that's only because you guys put me on the spot! That doesn't mean there _isn't_ one!" Carlos remarked, his lips pouted.

"Uh-huh, Carlitos. _Whatever_ you say," James said before throwing Carlos in a playful headlock.

Logan understood why no one told Carlos of their plans. Carlos was honest. At times, a little _too _honest. He would often get them in trouble or _nearly_ get them in trouble by blurting out things that were supposed to be kept secret.

Then Logan made an enlightening discovery. If Carlos didn't know about Logan's mom flying out, then it was safe to say he wasn't in on the fast one that Kendall and James pulled on Logan. That much was obvious. Carlos seemed to be just as surprised as Logan to see Mrs. Mitchell. But if that were true, then it took Carlos seeing Logan's birthday cake to remember it was his birthday. What kind of a best friend did that make him?

"Carlos, did you forget today was my birthday?" Logan asked sternly.

"What?" Carlos squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "No! Of course not! Who's ready for presents? I'll go get them!"

Carlos scurried backstage faster than any of them had ever seen Carlos move before. Logan was hot on his tail.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted.

**The End**


End file.
